


Yes!

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal, Boys Kissing, Gay Couple, M/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Natsu knows teasing Sting is going to get him introuble but he never expected this
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 13





	Yes!

“Yes yes yes” it's the only words Sting can say he's on his hands and knees being fucked by Natsu while Rogue and Gray are still at work. Getting Natsu all worked up like this was a fantastic idea.

Sting had come off from work early, he was thankful for that because Natsu had decided to be a little shit sending him sexy photos all morning. So Sting decided to get him back with a few photos of his own. Quickly making his way towards their shared bedroom. He stripped off his jeans leaving him only in his white boxers and shirt. He quickly took a picture of him biting his lips and lifting his shirt just enough to show a bit of his stomach captioning the picture “Thinking about you” and sending it to Natsu.

Natsu in his defence knew that sending those pictures were going to land him in some trouble, but he was not expecting this. Sting showing off his soft skin like that and looking so seductive in the picture had Natsu flushed and the pictures just kept coming luckily he was already on his way home living near the apartment complex had its perks and it was a short walk from the coffee shop he worked at. It wasn't until the fourth one that Natsu nearly broke into a sprint Sting was now completely naked flushed a pretty red and clearly stroking himself. Natsu was lucky that his coat was covering his crotch because he was embarrassingly hard. Quickly entering the building and taking the stairs to avoid anyone from seeing his hard on he quickly made it to the apartment closing the door and taking a few breaths Natsu was met with soft moans coming from the bedroom Sting was clearly enjoying himself.

Sting didn't mean to get so turned on but the thought of Natsu getting flustered and hard around people had Sting hard and wanting. He barely sent the last picture before speeding up his hand stroking himself harder and faster. He was caught up in his own pleasure that he missed the sound of the front door opening. And nearly jumping off the bed when Natsu entered the bedroom.

Sting didn't have anytime to react, Natsu was on him in a flash kissing him with such fierce desire. Kissing Natsu was always a battle for dominance and once Natsu won the battle Sting was always left breathless. Licking into Stings mouth claiming him like this was always such a thrill the Sting always tasted like candy sweet and addictive. The sounds that poured out of him the moans and mewls of “please” or “harder” were music to Natsu's ears no wonder the other two liked taking Sting he was so addictive in every way.

Come on sweet heart get on your arms and knees and show me that pretty ass of yours. Sting was up scrambling into position while Natsu undressed. Sting was gorgeous like this his ass in the air looking so delectable and ready to be wrecked. A loud smack resounded through the room followed by a muffled groan. Natsu quickly coated his fingers with lube leaning over and trailing kisses all over Stings sensitive neck moving to his shoulders gently and biting, marking Sting. Natsu slowly started circling the tight ring of muscle dipping in and out opening up his boyfriend up the pace was slow almost lazy inserting a second and third finger once Sting was completely relaxed. Sting was in heaven Natsu was tentative while he kissed his shoulders and whispered soft words while he fingered him alternating between shallow strokes and deep precise strokes hitting his prostate every once in a while. Just as Sting was nearing his climax the fingers in him disappear quickly replaced by the tip of Natsu's cock slipping in slowly until he's fully sheathed inside the man under him. The pace Natsu sets is fast and brutal and it has Sting nearly coming right then and there but...” Your only allowed to come once I have” Natsu all but growls. It wouldn't have been so hard if Natsu wasn't hitting his prostate with every thrust. The feeling of being inside Sting was exhilarating he was warm and soft under Natsu's touch it only took a few more thrusts for Natsu to come filling Sting up while he rode out is orgasm. Sting was aching he was so close, but he couldn't come unless Nastu said he could.  
Gently pulling out of Sting, Nastu turned Sting around so that he was laying on his back. Leaning down Natsu took Stings cock deep into his mouth licking and sucking until Sting couldn't hold back anymore coming loudly filling Natsu's mouth with his come. Both lay there panting blissfully fucked out and basking in the glow of the afternoon sun.” 

Well it looks like you two had some fun” it was Gray with Rogue standing behind him.” Hey you two how was work? Sting sounded tired as he regarded his two other boyfriends. Fine but I think before we continue you two should take a bath before you fall asleep Rogue regarded them with a fond look moving towards the bathroom to fill the tub. And then we can all watch a movie Gray asked he knew Sting and Natsu were bound to fall asleep half-way through but all of them together was what he needed after a long day at work. Natsu was indeed starting to drift off. But watching a movie with the people he loves the most sounded perfect. 


End file.
